A House is Not A Home
by xxsugar-highxx
Summary: Under a homelike setting with Sakura under a long term mission, Sasuke fully comprehends that a house is not a home. Will he be able to recreate the temporary setting into reality back in Konoha?  Please read chapter 1 for setting and background. SASUSAKU


Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_ or the song _A House is Not a Home_.

* * *

**A House is Not a Home**

Chapter 1: Negotiations

* * *

**Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep**

A lazy hand reached over to the loud alarm clock and hit the snooze button while the other hand was gently rubbing the owner's eyes. The clock read 5:30. Still lying in bed, Konoha's favourite pink-haired kunoichi adjusted to the golden rays of sunlight that were mercilessly shining in her eyes waking her up from the much-desired sleep.

**Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep – Beep**

Turning off the annoying alarm clock, slowly, Haruno Sakura climbed out of her warm bed and headed for her bathroom while grabbing a pink bathrobe on the way. The girl started off with doing some light stretches before walking into the frost-glass shower stall and closing the door behind her. After allowing the warm water to fully wake her up, she quickly finished with her daily clean-up routine and headed back into her room to get dressed. Still in her pink robe, she grabbed the set of clothes she left hanging in her closet last night, and quickly got dressed.

At 5:55, Sakura stepped out of her house, dressed as a civilian, and was ready to head towards the Uchiha Estate to meet with have breakfast with Sasuke.

It had been 5 months since they found Sasuke's heavily wounded body in Konoha's territory.

It had been 5 days since she was assigned a mission to the Country of Wind with Sasuke.

The Godaime believed this to be a test for Sasuke to regain the trust of the village. He was retrieved within Konohagakure territory, after destroying the Sound nation. According to ANBU, he travelled there himself.

This mission is highly likely of involving Akatsuki activity. In other words, it just might lead them towards Sasuke's goal—avenging his clan. Based on theory, if Sasuke weighs the mission more heavily than his personal issues, it proves care and concern regarding the village's well-being. Kakashi _suggested_ to Tsunade, that this might be enough to prove his loyalty to his "home". A simple concept, but it made sense and was convincing enough. As far as she's concerned, it was quite surprising for her that her lazy-ass former sensei bothered to even concern himself with such unnecessary and troublesome issues. Even more out-of-the-expected, Sasuke agreed.

* * *

- Flashback -

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hn." He 'said' without looking up.

"The both of you," Tsunade looked sternly from one teen to the other. "Are assigned a mission to the Land of Lightning."

This caught Sasuke's attention. Wasn't he under house arrest and a twelve-month behavoural observation period? Isn't that supposed to mean 'no missions' and 'no leaving the village'?

_What's Tsunade trying to pull this time?_ Sasuke inwardly tried questioning the Hokage's motives. He wasn't stupid. She wouldn't let him off the hook that easily. The 'exception' she was willing to make definitely came at a price. Now the question is: what is the 'price'?

"Last week we have received a hawk from Sand, notifying us that there might be spies in both their lands and ours. The Cloud Villiage might be trying to align Akatsuki for a war against us and our allies." Before the Hokage could explain further on this issue, Sasuke let out a growl when the word 'Akatsuki' was mentioned. It didn't go unnoticed in the silent room.

Sakura looked at him in deep concern. She understood that Sasuke was just aching to get his hands on Itachi's neck. Assuming that he was simply waiting for full recovery and the right opportunity, no doubt he would go for his 'goal'.

Tsunade looked at the teens back and forth for mere seconds before she decided to wave it away and go on with explaining the mission and preparing herself for 'negotiations' with the Uchiha.

"You will be disguising yourself as newly-weds who are travelling to find a new home. You can figure out a story behind it later." Pausing, she took a sip of her tea, shifted in her seat from the uncomfortable stares she was receiving, and resumed with the topic. "Sasuke will enrol as a ninja within their Jounin headquarters. Their ANBU exam is in 3 months. You are required to take their exam. With your ANBU rank and recognition as Cloud shinobi, you will more easily be able to obtain accurate information."

Sakura lightly nodded. "And me?"

"Don't worry, I'll get there." Tsunade chuckled at the slight rushed attitude of her apprentice. She then turned to the raven-haired boy. "First things first. I want to know what he says."

"What's the condition?" he asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Excuse me?" _I saw this coming…He's an Uchiha after all. He won't provide services for free._

"You're letting me off house arrest, allowing me out of your sight during my 12 month observation period. I will be risking my life in service of you and the village. What do I get out of it?"

"You're expecting something out of service for Konoha? Have you forgotten all your shinobi honour codes?"

"Hn."

"Don't test me boy." the frustrated blonde grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at her.

"This mission is a challenge for your emotional and personal issues. It is also an opportunity to prove your loyalty to Konoha. It helps me decide whether or not you're worth keeping."

"In other words, I'm not being let off any of the 'punishments' I listed above. It's simply being done in another form."

"Correct." The Hokage let him go and turned towards the large window in her office; her back facing them.

"What do I gain out of this?"

"What do you want in exchange?" It was obvious that the Godaime was lowering her stance in the whole scenario. _She_ was compromising instead of _him_. Sasuke smirked at this. While the older woman braced herself for the worst of possibly imaginable answers, what she heard was something once again, out of the expected.

"A home."

To a normal person, it sounded like a pathetic answer. He requested something that most people took for granted. Sakura looked at him with an understanding expression.

"Your reason?" _What happened to all those "give me power" kind of request? It's not like he needed anymore power. But why something so simple? _The confused Hokage looked at him, demanding an answer. Both she and Sakura, who was staring at Sasuke in awe, noted clearly that he asked for a 'home' and not a 'house'. _He wants someone to come back to…I wonder who that is… Hopefully Sakura; she's loved him for so long. I can't imagine anyone else._

"I've lived without one for years." He bravely stared back at her with blank eyes. "I would like one again."

Allowing a chuckle to escape her lips, she nodded her head in agreement. "Granted." She said, then diverting her attention to the young girl sitting in the room.

"Sakura!"

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou!"

"Your role as Sasuke's wife is to gather information amongst the civilians and provide us with their views and percentage of support if the war were to happen."

"Simple enough." The younger medic nodded in acceptance.

"Now out, both of you." Tsunade quickly shooed them out, getting ready to drown down the long-craved sake hiding behind her desk. The 'negotiation' with Sasuke was giving her a headache. _Ugh...the counsil is gonna kill me. _"Sakura, as an ANBU tactic division head, you and Sasuke will plan your mission out. No need to report to the Head of Intelligence. I want to see your plans and report tomorrow at 1 pm. You leave in 5 days."

-

-

The two teens quickly left the Hokage tower in peaceful silence.

Now 5 years after his departure, both have grown—physically, mentally, and emotionally. One thing hasn't changed though; to Sasuke, she was still painfully readable. Sakura wasn't an air-head. She knew that too. She noticed too, how every time she was around him, her heart would warm and fuzzy, for lack of a better word—even when he's holding up an icy surface. She acknowledged that he knew that too. He knows that she still loves him, with all her heart and more. Unfortunately for her, he never showed anything in response.

Every time she was even considering in convincing herself to move on, seeing as he didn't express any feelings towards her, he would do something to pull her back under his spell…his charm. He knew she loved him. And he knew how to take well advantage of it—making sure that she loved him, and only him…Double-checking that her innocent smiles were reserved _only_ for him.

She surrendered. So what if she never wakes from her 'fantasies'? It didn't matter anymore. It's too late to bring herself out of it anyways.

-

Sasuke on the other hand, now 18, drop-dead gorgeous and still holding a 'distant' charm, stood a good head taller than the girl. Undoubtedly, his fan-club was in the process of reforming. _Wonderful._ He didn't care. He only had eyes on one girl…the only one worthy of his care, attention, and _love._ The once distant word seemed to slip in his mind. However meaningless the word may be, it seemed to be more outstanding than the other words you read off the newspaper of dictionary. He may as well admit it. He, the great Uchiha Sasuke, craved for her attention. Fortunately, he had just a tad more self-control than the average person; otherwise he would have claimed her already.

_I don't deserve you Sakura…after all the pain I caused you…_

Despite the number of times those words replayed in his head, they had no effect. He was all more concerned in returning what she had done for him. Then they would have an equal start-line towards **their** future.

**Love**_…_the word confused a genius like him. He looked for definitions in dictionaries. _Heh…last time Dobe brought in half of the dictionaries from Konoha's public library to the hospital. _

_Love: a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection._

_Love: sexual desire._

_Love: have a strong liking for; take great pleasure in._

_Love: the need or require; benefit greatly from._

The list of different explanations went on. He memorized every single one of them. He decided that the first one suited his situation the most.

What happened to all the hate? Is Uchiha Sasuke now lovey-dovey? Not entirely. He later realized during his absence in Konoha, 'The opposite of love isn't hate. It's indifference.' Hate did not provide the correct motivation. Naruto taught him unknowingly during one of their death-matches to protect your loved ones. It's what releases your real potential; your real power.

What about Itachi? _He's still gonna die._ _I've come so far. A goal is a goal. I didn't train so hard and put up with Orochimaru for years to give up at the last minute._

-

-

"Why, Sasuke?" The girl walking next to him questioned him unsurely. He knew perfectly well what she wanted to know from him. He purposely answered it with another question.

"Why what?"

"Why a 'home', and not a 'house'?"

"Does it make a difference?" _Of course it does. I know that too. _A faint smirk spread across his face at the girl's adorable confused state. _She's quite dense as well…hn._

"If you asked for a house, you already have one; in fact, many." She paused, looking down at the surprisingly interesting rock and gravel they were passing. "A house is not a home. A home means that you have someone to go back to."

"Ah." _'A house is not a home'…Mother used to say that to me. _

The remaining of their trip towards the Uchiha Estate was silent between the two, aside from the voices and sounds down the streets of Konoha.

-

-

-

The newly renovated main house of the Uchiha Estate was now a modern design, with a nice red brick exterior. The interior created accordingly to the Uchiha traditional colours, black and blue. During the process of renovating for the past 5 months, Sakura, Naruto, and even the lazy-sensei Kakashi gave him suggestions. The exterior was almost completely designed according to _Sakura's_ preferences—a modernized castle-like structure. In the backyard, it had a touch of traditional Japanese architecture with a beautiful Japanese bridge linking the one side of the small stream to the other. _She __**will be**__ the future Uchiha matriarch. May as well please her now._

"Sit wherever you like. I'll prepare dinner."

"Ohh." _Oh my. Genius prodigy Uchiha Sasuke cooks!! It would be a funny scene to see him in a ruffled pink apron. _"I'll help." Sakura quickly called out from the foyer in the direction of the kitchen, catching his attention before he started without her.

"Hn."

Quickly walking in, she joined the Uchiha who had just finished washing his hands and pulled out the container of rice.

After washing her hands as well, she opened the cupboard right in front of her, picked up the measuring cup on the first shelf, and jumped in attempt of reaching the pot on the top shelf. Jumping once, jumping twice; still no luck. _It's her fault that she's short. _The poor girl in front of him was only 5'3" (160 cm). His towering figure of 6'1" (185 cm) stood lazily in amusement as she jumped again and again, still aiming for the pot at the very top shelf.

"You know, you could at least help me."

"Hn." _Why spoil my fun?_ Still, no such action was done.

"I don't plan on climbing on your new countertop; not in a skirt anyways." She clearly explained, "So help me."

"Hn." The smirk never leaving his beautiful face, he stepped up behind her unknowingly bringing their distances short, reached up, and easily grabbed the pot that she spent the last 5 minutes trying to get.

"Thanks." A smile once again graced her face as she immediately forgot about the frustration the pot had caused.

Rinsing the rice thoroughly in cold water, then draining the water, Sakura placed the pot in the rice cooker and pressed the 'start' button on the mechanical device. She then took out tofu, green onions, and miso. Expertly cutting the large block of tofu into small perfect squares, the green onions in tiny chunks, and finally adding the cut-up tofu and a large spoonful of miso to the pot of boiling water. She quietly prepared the meal. _Hmph…didn't Sasuke say he was cooking? Whatever…_

Sasuke stood in the corner watching her every movement until she asked him to set up the table.

-

Dinner is served!! The two shinobi enjoyed dinner of sushi and miso soup, and a side salad with lots of grape tomatoes. After visiting and spending lots of time at the Uchiha compound under guarding orders and check-ups, the refrigerator had a bit more variety of food other than the tomatoes that Sasuke simply adored.

"Dinner looks plain." He stated bluntly.

_Hello!!! Not my fault that your bloody fridge was filled up 90 percent with tomatoes!!!!!!!!!! I was just lucky __**I **__was cooking. Otherwise we'd probably be eating tomato-flavoured onigiri of some sort. Hmph._

"I'll bet it doesn't taste plain." Came her strangely calm reply.

At that moment, Sasuke put in one piece of neatly rolled sushi. After chewing and swallowing, he took a sip of his soup and said, "It tastes pretty plain too." He then picked up another piece, and gracefully popped it in his mouth.

"You know…there's one piece that's definitely going to wake your taste buds. One piece among the whole plate is filled completely with wasabi." She said a bit _too_ cheerfully.

_Oh my god…_

Yup! It's working! Sasuke's eyes widened a slight bit, hardly noticeable. Sakura, however, was in a fit of giggles at the struggling Uchiha suffering from the burning pain currently torturing his tongue.

Finally swallowing, he downed his whole cup of green tea in one gulp and glared at the innocent-looking girl sitting across from him.

"That was low."

"For insulting my cooking skills, Uchiha." It was now her turn to smirk. Too bad she couldn't catch it on video. Regardless, wait till Naruto and Kakashi-sensei hear about this.

"Hn." The raven-haired boy resumed eating, not caring if she put another piece similar to the last in there. As if remembering something important, he opened his mouth to say something. "Don't you dare tell the Dobe or our Hentai-sensei about it."

_Wow…he read my mind. _"Awwww…party pooper!!" the kunoichi whined, cutely pouting her lips. _Doesn't matter. It could be our little secret. _

"I understand. God forbid your reputation to be ruined." The girl teased, while letting out a small laugh.

"Hn."

"About the mission," she paused, taking a sip of her tea. "We need to think of names, and I came up with a story already."

"Takahashi. It's a common surname. We can keep our names. It would make it easier for the both of us." The Uchiha stated a-matter-of-factly. "Let's hear your story."

"Normally, people wouldn't ask. But just in case, just say that it would be the sake of our children. We want our children to be powerful and successful ninja as those who have become in the Country of Lightning. That sort of idea. We came from a village outside the border of the fire country. If you said anywhere else, anyone would notice once they see your attacks. Avoid using any clan attacks."

"Hn."

Assuming that's a yes, they went further into the plans regarding luggage and sleeping arrangements.

"We will pack some of our wardrobe, but not all. We will buy most of our stuff there in order to create the illusion that we fit in well. Pack necessities for the first few days."

"Where is the house we're staying in?"

"Tsunade-shishou had it pre-planned that our spies already stationed there will have a place for us under the name of 'Takahashi'. Like you, they assumed that it was a common surname; there's bound to be a few in the world."

"Sleeping arrangements?"

"Erm…"

"Hn. Don't answer that." _I already know. We're disguised as husband and wife after all._

"Meet at Ichiraku tomorrow at noon. Naruto wants to see us before he's sent off to a long-term mission as well. We'll report to shishou after lunch."

"Hn."

"I'm going home." She pulled on her black boots and walked out the door. She walked. Not 'poofed' or jump roof-to-roof. She walked. At 10:30 pm.

"I'll walk you."

_Wow…how out of character. Is he worried that I can't protect myself? What a joke. _"I can get home fine." Sakura gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll walk you." Sasuke patiently repeated once again, then stood next to the girl.

Giving up, she may as well allow him to do as he pleased. "Fine." She sighed in defeat, earning a smirk of triumph from the tall male.

-

-

The night ended there. The next day, plans were held out accordingly. Ichiraku, Hokage's office, shopping for weapons and supplies, and finally, girl time with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata.

**- End of Flashback -**

* * *

-

The two teens had a light breakfast before leaving the Uchiha main household. They walked toward the village main doors, and took off on their journey. It would be a 2 day trip to Cloud. They had a long way to go…

2 hours of silent travelling, they saw the sign '**80 Miles to Cloud**'.

Yup! It was a hell of a long journey.

-

* * *

_-_

_Authoress Note_: **PLEASE ALWAYS READ THESE NOTES!** They may include important information regarding updates and opportunities for readers to show preference over certain scenes in this story.

Thank you all for the patience of reading. I love you all. The next chapter will be a lot more fun. But I decided that 8 pages on Microsoft Word would enough for the first chapter. Most of this chapter was to introduce the setting. I purposely separated this chapter and the next because I felt that I didn't want to confuse readers by having a slight confusing setting and jumping right in with the story in one chapter. I will definitely add more juicy scenes in the following chapters. So please stay alerted for future updates.

I find reviews very encouraging. So please review and let me know if this story is worth continuing. I apologize if this chapter is disappointing. The next chapters will unquestionably be more interesting.

I will definitely post a minimum of 3 chapters for readers. Let me know if you want more.

And finally, if you have any suggestions that you think will go well with the setting and storyline, please let me know. I will try to put it in to where I see fit.

Love,

XxsugarhighxX

P.S. Anything regarding my writing styles and habits, please see my biography. Thanks again for reading.

-

-

-


End file.
